


The Looks

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: New Beginings [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Memories, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a holiday at the Gallaghers, and Mickey looks back at the memories of him and Ian in their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> In response to a request from maryellen590, request: I was wondering could you also do a continuous of new beginnings when they go visit ian's family for the holiday and a little bit more on how the daughter & marriage came to be and how all of that came abt after this one here? 
> 
> well here ya go. This is a new part to the new beginnings series. The present day is set after the other two. But the memories span at different times. ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, 
> 
> Maryellen this one is for you. :)

Mickey walked with his sister, husband and their daughter up to the Gallagher front door. He shook his head, fucking holidays. He wasn't particularly fond of most holidays, although in the last six years, he did enjoy a few of them when it was just him and his husband or even after they had Zayna, She was a light that Mickey never knew he wanted. But that's what Ian gave him, things he never knew he wanted, but now couldn't live without. That wasn't anything new really. He can still remember the first time he saw the red-head. Walking into that mayors mansion, Mandy had given him this knowing look the second her eyes had met his. This look that said, you like what you see don't you? He had shaken it off then, but he really couldn't deny it. Not then and sure as hell not now.

 _As the months had passed with Ian working for him he had grown more and more attracted to the man. He couldn't deny it anymore and he had hinted to his sister that the red-head might enjoy a bath to relax. Because he had had enough. He needed him, and he got exactly what he was asking for that day. When Ian had walked in on him it had been perfect. He had heard him enter, and he kept going, hoping, maybe instead of turning around and leaving that_ _Ian would want to join him. He was thankful when he did. He had made a decision that night. He had a choice. He could play it off and make it a fling, or he could make that red-head his. All his. And_ fuck if _he hadn't wanted Ian all to himself for as long as Ian would have him._

The door to the Gallagher house swings open jarring Mickey from his thoughts but really only long enough to put on a fake tight smile, much like the one he has held on his face for years, due to his career, so he held the tight smile as they walked into the house. he hated this. Sure he had met Ian's family over the years. It was impossible not to have, but not often and not usually all together. but this year, every fucking one of them were there, and it was the holidays. He mentally groaned at the thought. Wondering how Ian always convinced him to do shit he didn't want to do.

Truth was it was that fucking look. He could place the million times Ian had given him that damn look. After the night when they had, had sex for the first time, it started shortly after, he was sure at first that Ian hadn't even known he was doing it, he sure as hell knew it now, but in the beginning, it would start slowly. Like at work, Ian would be working hard to get everything Mickey had asked him to get done, done, and Mickey being himself, would holler out or get stressed out and yell and Ian would look up with this defeated look, before going back to his work. This look that made Mickey fucking give in everytime. That was the whole reason he had decided that Ian needed another fucking job, because after two months of giving in to the red-head everytime, it was affecting his work. He still remembered the conversation.

_"You're firing me?" Ian had asked and Mickey shook his head laughing a little._

_"No, asshole I'm not firing you, I'm finding you another damn job. Because I can't get anything done if I'm always giving in to you. Every fucking time you give me that look, like right now, stop fucking doing that, I give you what you want. and I like giving you things. But I'm still the mayor for another year. and I can't...Nope. Stop that asshole." Mickey had rambled on but he was now so close to Ian's face._

_"But I'd have to go back, I'm only here for the job, I'd have to...I don't want to go back home, I like it here. Where would I stay if you got a new assistant?" Ian pouted with that fucking face again._

_"You would stay where you stay now fuckhead. Here. With me and Mands, for now. I would find you something here. I know a few people looking for assistants. and you're fucking good at it. You just don't need a boss that you can fucking give those puppy dog eyes too and get whatever you want. Leave that shit to our personal lives okay?"_

_"Our?" Ian had asked. "are you saying that we...we're..." fucking that look again._

_"yes, Ian. I am saying that I fucking like you, I know you don't fucking believe that because we aren't out there telling the world. but right now you are my employee, i can't fucking flaunt you, if you're my employee. those gossiping nancies will never fucking let this go."_

_"So if we...I get another job, then we...can be together. not just inside these walls?" Ian asked his face shining brightly._

_"Not like five seconds later, but yes. Ian i fucking like you. If i didn't. I wouldn't have...I don't go around hitting on my employee's. okay?" he says and Ian would just nod._  
=====

"Good to see you brought everyone." Fiona says eyeing Mickey and he just rolls his eyes.

  
"You've met him before Fi." Ian answers slightly annoyed and Mickey smirks.

  
"Not often. Good to see you Mickey." She says with a freakish smile and he just nods at her and looks at Ian. Trying to display how much he hated this shit and Ian must have gotten it because he wrapped his harm around Mickey a little and kisses the side of his face. Mickey groans, but his fake smile becomes a little less fake, because he secretly loves when Ian does that shit.

  
Dinner went by slowly and Mickey wanted to slam his head in the table but he didn't. Why? because Ian knew him too fucking well, and that undoubtedly bit him the ass at every turn. Ian would place his hand on his leg and slowly trail it up his leg, but not sexually, although, Mickey wouldn't have minded that either, it was a comfort thing, a way to let Mickey know he was there, that it was fine, it would be okay.

_He had started that by accident at a business dinner. Ian had started working for a business that Mickey had worked at a long time ago, a law firm. and there was a dinner thing, and of course, Mickey was the mayor still at the time so he had to be there. They weren't an out couple, they were waiting, and Ian had said he was okay with that._

_Mickey had been wary when Ian had sat beside him but he noticed, Ian's boss had sat right next to him, that's when he had realized, Ian_ didn't do _it on purpose. so he let out a breath. He saw Ian frown at him and turn away to listen to his boss, he felt like an ass at that moment, so much so he wanted to stand up and tell the world that Ian was his. but he didn't._

_Mickey genuinely hated people to a certain degree, he was amazed that he had ever gotten into politics in the first place, because sometimes, like right then, he clenched his fists. hated these things. That was the first time he had realized just how much he had let Ian in, because Ian, even though he knew Ian was upset at him, he still took his hand and sat it on Mickey's knee. He only glanced over once and went back to his conversation, but he would move his hand up and down in a soothing motion every time he felt Mickey tense._

Mickey smiled at Ian now because he had made a habit of doing it and here and now wasn't then and he no longer fucking cared about any of that petty shit. he leaned in and kissed his husband and his daughter groaned, but he and Ian just smiled.

"I see the lovebirds are here," Lip says from the doorway, Mickey and Ian both hold up their middle fingers and flip him off.

"Oh leave them alone dickbreath," Mandy says from the corner of the room and Mickey watches Lips face, that fuckhead had a thing for his sister, he was sure of it. He never mentioned it because she had never voiced any interest in him, in fact as she looked at him right now she looked bored. He shook his head looking back at his Ian who rolled his eyes and laughed as lip started talking to Mandy.

  
"Geez Lip, backoff, can't you see when girls are not interested." Ian says laughing. and Mickey smiles and joins him. Until more of the family starts filtering in. he thinks back to almost ending this, or rather, Ian almost running back home. fuck that would have sucked.

 _"_ Hey _, Mick. Plans after the Mayorship has ended next year" Mark says and Mickey rolls his eyes. This fuck had been hitting on him for years, ever since he 'outed' Mickey to the whole fucking town when they were younger. Causing Mickey to leave the comfort of his small town life for a while, that's how he had_ spent _a couple of years in Chicago a long time ago anyway. He wonders what it_ could have _been like if he had met Ian then, but shakes his head._

 _"Um, not sure yet, been thinking of some_ things, _" Mickey says. He was here to find Ian, not placate this fucking idiot._

 _"Seeing anyone?" Mark asks and Mickey just looks at him. Fucking really right now? What was he supposed to_ do? _If he said no, and Ian found out....he would be fucking pissed off at him, again. or he could say yes and then he and Ian were bound to be outed by weeks end, he wanted everyone to know about him and Ian the right way, wanted to see the look of pride in Ian's eyes, not fucking like this. So he doesn't answer, just ignores it all together._

 _"Gotta_ go, _" he says looking up and walking out of the room and up to talk to an old friend of his who worked on one of the upper levels. sure enough, rumors had started, but it didn't involve him and Ian, so he hadn't really paid attention until his red-head got wind of them. Fucking hell._

_"Heard something today," Ian had said to him._

  
_"Oh?"_

  
_"Heard you got yourself a_ boyfriend, _" Ian says and Mickey looks up._

  
_"Thought we already established that? You boyfriend, me Mickey." Mickey joked and Ian shook his head._

  
_"That why you didn't want anyone to know, because you...You're fucking one of the senior partners at my job. What was his name again...Daniel." Ian growls out and Mickey spits his drink across the counter._

  
_"Daniel?" where'd you hear that? He already knew, somehow fucking Mark had latched on that shit. Fucking gossip queen. and_ of course _, Ian had believed it because why else would Mickey stop by the office and not even acknowledge him? fucking fuck._

 _"It's everywhere mickey. How you had lunch, held hands walking to the car. How he kissed you fucking goodbye. I can't....I love you and I can't fucking do this anymore. I'm going home, I thought you were being careful,_ I _didn't like it but_ I  _understood. You are mayor, that it would be different after, and I would have_ waited _every second that you needed me to. even if it meant the next year of secret kisses and looks, and you being afraid_ everytime I get to _close to you_ because _in the end, you wanted me right?_ well _how fucking....wrong was I?" he asks. and Mickey groans. "I'm putting in my notice at work and going back where_ I  _belong. I don't belong here." He says stomping off and Mickey could chase after him but right now he knows Ian is just hurt and angry._

 _It's a few days later that there is a work party. and Mickey knows_ its _a big party, so big in fact, it's not just a work function, it's a whole town thing. Perfect. Fuck Mark. He needs Ian back at all_ costs, _before he goes back home and Mickey never sees him again. and that's not okay. it's just not. So he enlists Daniel. Who is more than happy to fucking help. mostly because he fucking hates Mark. So this party, he knew Ian would be there, especially since he made sure that Daniel would put out a memo making it mandatory._ Eh _fuck it. He needed Ian. he wasn't letting him go. Ever._

"Mick," Ian says again and Mickey looks up. "You okay out here? It's time to go back inside. Dinner's ready and fucking Frank and Monica just arrived. I can't do this without you." he says and Mickey smiles. He likes when Ian says that he needs him, it makes him feel like much less of a pussy for needing Ian so damn much.

 _Ian looked around sadly. He wanted to go home but he still had over a week left, and he fucking couldn't handle one more word about Mickey and Daniel's fucking romance. How_ it had _been going on for years? What was he then? A momentary fucking mistake._

 _Mickey was watching Ian like a hawk, He knew what he was thinking, he knew that his life was riding on the fence, and he needed to fix this. and_ of course _he watched Mark walking up to Ian. oh fucking hell no. So he made his way over to be closer. He saw Daniel from the other side of the room shaking his head at him. He didn't care he had to hear this._

 _"Ian right?_ I'm Mark _. You used to work for the Mayor right?" he asks and Mickey rolls his eyes looking over at his friend for help. Dan really needed to hurry this shit up._

  
_"Mhm, yeah for a bit."_

  
_"He kept you longer than most. even got you a new job. That's cool right?" Mark is fishing, he fucking knows something. fucking fuck. Mickey looks up and Dan with wide eyes and Daniel knows he has to do something soon. what if Ian blurts something out, and then it doesn't look like he tried this fucking hard to show his man how much he gives a damn. Fucking fuck that._

_"I guess so. Good boss and all." Ian says._

_"And you still live there? well until a week ago. problems?" he asks and Ian is eyeing the guy now._

  
_"Uh, yeah_ me _and mands are close. No nothing wrong. Leaving soon and all, wanted to enjoy some things away from the_ mayors _mansion is all." Ian says and he is glaring now, that's my boy, Mickey thinks. Not to be fooled by Mark. But Mark isn't letting it go, as Ian starts to walk away Mark grabs his arm._

  
_"You sure, finding out his love affair didn't piss you off? Got a thing for the mayor? You know he can do better than some low life trash from the southside of Chicago." and then Mickey's eyes widen._

 _"YOU!" Mickey yells and Mark looks up. "Back off the red-head. NOW!" Mickey's booming voice makes the room go_ quiet _._

_"M...Mick..."Ian starts, and Mickey can tell he's afraid that Ian let something slip, but he doesn't give a shit about that._

_"One sec." He says to Ian and lets a little smile slip to let him know,_ hopefully _, that it's fine._

 _"You...what's your fucking problem man?_ You got _a reason for all this shit? You know, outing me when we were young? thought it was just an accident, but_ i _mean really, the rumors about Daniel? and now you talking to Ian over there like you know something? Like you want to hurt him. Why?" Mickey asks glaring._

_"Because You're mine!" Mark says and Mickey looks at him._

_"Excuse me? I have never touched you." and he turns to Ian, to see if he's hearing this. "Never touched him red," he says and Ian nods._

_"Why did you do that? Assure him like that?" Mark asks angrily._

_"Because he matters. You don't. I'm gonna need you to get out of my face before_ I _hit you. You come near me again....and I will fucking end you." The man looks over at Ian and starts to walk off but he is stopped by Daniel._

  
_"Oh no, you're gonna fucking watch_ this, _" Daniel says and holds the man in place. "You fucking dick."_

_"Mick...I didn't...." and Ian looks around at everyone eyeing them. and Ian takes a step back and goes to turn away but Mickey grabs him._

  
_"Where are you going?" Mickey asks softly._

  
_"Mickey, they're watching, we can talk later, before I_ _leave I_ promise, _" he says quietly._

  
_"Screw that. You said you would have waited, forever if_ I  _asked. Why? why would you do that for me?" Mickey asks._

  
_"Because_ I'd _do anything for_ you, _" Ian says quietly._

  
_"even stay for me?"_

  
_"I just don't want to be here right now," Ian says._

  
_"Not talking about right now asshole. I mean, stay. Don't go back to Chicago. Stay for me." Mickey is almost pleading now._

  
_"What about Daniel?" Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes and shakes his head and grabs Ian and pulls him to him._

_"Fuck Daniel." He says loud enough for the room to hear._

_"Hey Fuck you too Milkovich!" Daniel hollers back laughing._

  
_and Mickey watches Ian look over and eye the man holding Mark with a death grip._

  
_"What...What's that?" Ian asks looking curiously over to the other side of the room and Mickey grabs Ian and kisses him. Ian wraps his arms around the man, on instinct but pulls away. "Mickey...what are you doing?" Ian asks._

  
_"I was never with Daniel..._ Ok _, that's a lie.....I was....like a long fucking time ago." Mickey says shaking his head._

  
_"What do you mean?" Ian eyes him._

 _"Daniel is my friend Ian. He..I went up there because_ fucking _Mark was being a dick, and_ I  _went up there, because with him sniffing around,_ I _didn't want him to out_ us, _like he outed me when_ i _was younger. he told everyone before_ I _was even ready to deal with this. It wasn't my choice and if he did that to us, you would see it as something that happened, not something_ I  _did for you. so instead of going to find you,_ I  _went to see Daniel_ to ask _for his advice." Mickey says._

_"and you didn't just tell me that?" Ian asks._

_"didn't know how yet. had a plan and this shit ruined it._ Me _and Dan haven't been intimate, or anything more than best friends in over ten years. I was at his fucking wedding man. stood up for him and everything. I love you Ian." He says and Ian's eyes widen. and so he turns and says it louder. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS RED HEAD RIGHT HERE! he's sexy and perfect and I've fallen in love with him. Now will you fucking let me kiss_ you. _or you gonna let them all see you reject me?" Mickey says and Ian shakes his head, and Mickey can see the tears and Ian_ grabs _him an kisses him. Mickey can hear Daniel whistling from the background._

 _After the_ kiss _, Mickey leads Ian to Daniel. "Daniel...This is Ian." Mickey says and Ian just looks away and Mickey knows Ian is still a little apprehensive about meeting the man. He looks back and has a tight smile on his face._

 _"Damn, you were right Mickeyboo, he's fuckin sexy as hell._ Hey _BABE!! Come here." He says and the man smiles but Mickey doesn't miss the chuckle and the nickname. and he watches as Ian sees the tall specimen that walks over and Mickey thinks he's gonna lose his shit because the man is fucking hot, he knows. he remembers when Dan first met him, he had told Dan to snatch him the fuck up and quick._

  
_"and this fine fucking gigantor over here is Dan's husband Kayden. K, man, this is Ian." and Kayden smiles brightly._

_"fuck man, heard so much about you...oh my god. He calls D all the time about you man. Pretty sure that whole bathtub thing was D...ow what?" Kayden turns to his husband who is shaking his head and Ian's eyes go to Mickey._

_"What?" he asks. and Mickey coughs. "You planned that?!?" Ian asks and Mickey shrugs._

_"What? worked out pretty well on my end." Mickey shrugs._

_"Told you it was a golden plan man. Ian man, sorry you thought...Seriously I woulda figured you would have heard I was already taken, these gossiping mother fuckers, never shut up. seriously forgive him, or he's gonna like move in with me and K, and I'll kill him,_ I  _swear, Mopey Mickey is fucking annoying. Take MickeyBoo back." Dan says smiling._

  
_"I swear to fucking god if you don't stop calling me that...."Mickey says but Ian just wraps his arms around his back._

  
_"You can fight with Daniel, or you can take me home, and show me how much you want me_ back, _" Ian says placing a kiss on his neck._

 _"Seeya man. Lunch this_ weekend, _" he says following Ian out and is met with chuckles from K and D both._

\----

"Ever consider moving home Ian?" Carl asks. and Mickey watches his face, he knows that he has before, not because he didn't love their home but because he missed his siblings sometimes.

"No. I love our home. Miss you guys, but I love our home."

"But you don't live in a mansion anymore? why do you care now?" Carl asks curiously.

"Because it's not a mansion but it's home. Our home." Ian says lovingly and Mickey can't help but smile.

_"Okay, so the term is over in a couple of weeks Ian. No longer Mayor. You will no longer be dating the Mayor" Mickey says eyeing Ian. and Ian just looks up with a shrug._

_"Any plans?" Ian asks._

_"Just one really." He says and makes his way over to Ian and straddles his lap._

_"What's that?"_

_"_ Oh _that gets your attention huh? Alright then. I would like my boyfriend to help me look for a house. I would like his beautiful ass to have a say in our new home. How is that?" Mickey says and there it is, the light he fucking lives for, and he laughs as Ian flips him over and kisses every fucking inch of his body. It's gonna be a good night._

  
"Mickey whats up with you tonight? We not interesting enough for you?" Debbie says and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Just thinking about things. No big deal." He shrugs it off but that was obviously a poor choice of words because the next thing he knows he's being dragged outside by his husband.

"Whats wrong? you have been kind of distant tonight." Ian's worried eyes make Mickey roll his and he kisses his husband hard on the mouth.

"Babe, I'm fine, just memories playing in my head, reminding me how lucky I am to fucking have you okay? thinking about our lives in the last six years and how fucking amazing you are okay?" Ian smiles.

"I love when you say shit like that to me. reminds me of when you proposed."

"Oh fuck off with that Gallagher."

_"Hey Dan, can I talk to your beautiful husband for a minute," Mickey asks into the phone and he hears Dan laugh._

_"You trying to steal my man Milkovich? let me warn you, you touch mine, I will enjoy touching yours. Ow! what was that for?" Dan says and Mickey is assuming he got hit._

_"Good, he's there, hands the fucking phone over."_

_"Okay okay. fuck." He says._

_"Yo Mick, what's up? Want to plan my husbands funeral so we can be together. OW!" and Mickey chuckles because those two are possibly his favorite couple fucking ever. Not that he would tell them that._

_"I need your help. gonna do something, and you're into that romantic shit like Ian is, I need your help."_

_"alright."_

\---------------------

"I remember how fucking beautiful it was. I never thought...I mean i figured if we ever got married, I'd have to fucking hint at it, or beg or fucking drug you or something." Ian says and Mickey laughs standing in front of Ian, letting his husband wrap his hands around him as they looked out at the backyard of the Gallagher's house. He feels the light kiss on his neck. "You know, I think I could hide out here with you forever." Ian says and Mickey murmurs as he feels the kisses against the back of his neck before he turns around and captures those lips with his own.

_"He's gonna fucking say no." Mickey is pacing across the floor._

  
_"Mickey, calm the fuck down. He loves you. Just get him there and say the words, I have the rest covered, he will love it come on." Kayden says shaking his head. "Swear to god, you and my husband are the same_ man _. How you two didn't kill each other for dominance years ago is beyond fucking me."_

_but in the end Kayden is right, the Gazebo is set up perfectly with twinkling lights and a nice dinner, and fucking roses everywhere. Mickey swears he's in a fucking movie and he hates that until he see's Ian's fucking face. He lights up and his eyes sparkle._

_"It's perfect Mick. I don't know why you did this, but fuck, I love_ you, _" he says. and Mickey smiles, there is the reason he is doing this sappy, unnecessary shit. and so he continues. He waits until after_ dinner _when some sappy ass song starts to play. thank_ you _, Kayden, and he looks at Ian. That fucking look._

_"Ian...I fucking love you." he starts and Ian smiles brightly._

  
_"Dance with me."  
_

  
_"Fucking hell_ no, _" Mickey says and Ian starts pulling him up and Mickey groans. "Stop it, I'm trying to do something here. don't look at me with that fucking look Gallagher." Mickey says and Ian just stares at him and his boyfriend huffs._

_"Look, you stubborn asshole, I love you, you walked into this town and into my life and changed everything. Pissed me off at first and now, I can't live without you, don't ever want you to leave, or find out what it's like to be without you again." Mickey says tears are starting to sting his eyes._

_"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. okay?" Ian says, the look of concern evident in his eyes._

_"Ever?" Mickey asks._

_"Fucking_ ever, _" Ian says and touches_ Mickey's _face, and leans in for a kiss, but Mickey moves and he's confused until he looks back at Mickey and now Mickey has moved to a fucking knee and he has a ring in his hand. and Mickey is fucking shaking staring up at Ian._

_"In that case. You wanna make it binding? and marry my Pathetic ass. Because I am nothing without you." and Ian is openly crying now._

_"Did you just....are you fucking with me right now?" Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes._

_"you can answer now, so I can get up or...."_

_"you could drop down on the other one and make this real memorable?" Ian wiggles his eyebrows and Mickey groans._

_"Get up_ here, _" Ian says and pulls Mickey up. "Of fucking_ course _, I'll marry you. right here. Fucking anywhere Mickey." he says and kisses him. Turns out Mickey is completely okay with being on his knees after he gets the yes he wanted._

"Best Blowjob I ever had," Ian says laughing and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Fucking Perv," Mickey says and smiles and kisses his husband. "Come on, let's go back in. your fucking family is waiting."

"Fuck them," Ian says looking around.

  
"Our kid is in there."

  
"Oh fine, I kinda like that one." he says laughing a little and Mickey shakes his head. "and I don't want them to corrupt her," Ian adds and Mickey laughs.

_"You want a baby," Mickey says certainly while looking at Ian who is staring at Dan and Kay's Baby like it's fucking gold._

_"No, it's just, He's so fucking adorable. look at him, Mick."_

_"I know he's fucking adorable. he's got my blood running through him. Can't believe Mandy was a surrogate for them. But nice looking kid I'll have to admit." and Ian chuckled at that._

_"That Milkovich charm. he's already got it."_

_"But you want one. don't you?"_

_"Not if you don't,"_ Ian _says but Mickey can see that fucking look. It's not intense yet but it will be and what will he do then. he'll give in, to have a baby with that man._

_"What if I did? what if I wanted a kid running around that looked like you?"_

  
_"Like me? Why me?" Ian asks curiously_

  
_"Because I love you, you fool." Mickey says and Ian gives him his signature bright ass smile._  
\------------------

Sitting on the couch, celebrating another holiday and Frank and Monica have long since fucked off, thank god, because Mickey was this close to knocking both their heads together, with the way Frank talked to Ian, made his fucking blood boil and Monica, he saw the way Ian looked at her, like he saw himself, well he wasn't fucking anything like her. He was taking care of himself. He was better than she would ever be. and He smiled wrapping his arms around his husband again.

"Can't wait to get you home." He whispers and Ian smiles. and they look down at their daughter who was sleeping soundly across both of their laps.

"Can't wait to bring you both back home. Thank you, Mickey. For giving me everything I never thought I'd have." and Mickey smiles at that because he loves the look Ian is giving him right now. That was all he would ever need, one look from that man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mysticallygallavich


End file.
